Within You
by TickTokOrangeClock
Summary: 5 years have passed since his humiliating defeat and Jareth now has a new obstacle to overcome. A goblin child has been born and according to an ancient prophecy, Jareth's days as king are now numbered- Unless he can produce an heir before the child's 5th birthday. Thankfully for him, the lovestruck king has just the girl in mind to take as his queen- He just has to woo her first.


Hi everyone. This is my first attempt at writing something like this, so please be patient with me! Also, I love feedback. It makes all the difference with my writing

This story is rated M for a few reasons.. Mainly because it will have a few darker moments as I get into the backstories and character emotions. Also, there will be bad language at times and probably a heated scene here or there. Nothing too heavy, though I will label a chapter at the beginning if i feel it needs a warning. I hope you enjoy my interpretations of the characters and that I haven't skewered anything too badly xx

* * *

 _At last, everything had come together. There she was, standing in front of him in all his glory. A part of him was thrilled to see her like this, to have her completely and utterly alone in a world of his own creation. No baby, no pesky goblins to interrupt them. Just him and the object of his devotion. But the thrill was short-lived, overtaken by a deep feeling of loathing and a red hot anger. After everything he had done for the girl she still defied him. After everything he had done, all the unyielding love he had shown for her, she still had the gall to stand before him and act as if he were some sort of monster. Every act of devotion so far had been for her. He had no reason to take the child. He had no obligation to look after the screaming baby. But he did. He had taken the child. Not because he had a strong urge to suddenly play daddy to a little brat nor to strengthen his numbers in the city. He had done it because he loved her, because he could see the girl was struggling. Why, she was even begging him to take the child. So he did. And yet, even that was not enough for the impudent girl. Honestly, at this point he was at a complete loss as to how to please her._

 _As he stepped out of the shadows and towards her he found her words playing through his mind. 'It's not fair!' How right she was. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair how one little girl- a mortal girl of only 15 years, no less- could have a man such as he twisting himself in knots to please her ever changing mind. It was exhausting both physically and emotionally. Yet, no matter how much he wished to hate her, to cast her out of his realm and forget about her entirely, he just couldn't. From the moment he had cast his eyes upon her she was all he could think about. During his waking hours she would be there, whether that would be in his thoughts or seen through the mystic orbs that he could summon at will. Even when his attention was needed elsewhere he would become impatient waiting for the moment he could slip away to gaze upon her in his crystals or perhaps even slip away to watch her in the guise of a white barn owl that he was oh so fond of. Even the night offered no escape from the girl. After watching her drift to sleep he himself would retire for the night only to have her emerald eyes and wispy figure plague his dreams. Even he had to admit that what had begun as a curious sort of infatuation had spiraled out of control into some sick obsession._

" _Give me the child" Her voice was calm. Cool. Collected. Her whole demeanor was completely different from when they first met in the babies room. Clearly, her time in the Underground had given her courage. Given her strength. And he didn't like it one bit._

" _Sarah, beware. I have been generous up 'til now, but I can be cruel" He circled her, his eyes boring into her green hues. He wanted to see her eyes widen and her body quiver with fear, transforming back into the girl she was the last time they met. Though instead of invoking fear all he could see in her eyes was a look of mild contempt as her voice went up an octave. "Generous? What have you done that's generous?"_

 _He couldn't help but feel angered by her tone of voice. The question itself was insult enough, but for a child to be so-so- Urgh. He couldn't even think of a word to describe how disrespectful and unappreciative the girl was being. "Everything!"_

 _He spat back at her, having to resist the urge to grip the girl by the shoulders and force her to listen to him once and for all , because clearly she hadn't understood a word he'd said or a thing he'd done for her these past twelve hours. A weaker man would have been reduced to tears by this point, but not Jareth. He was determined to get his way. By the end of this Sarah Williams would be his. He would finally make her see the depths of his devotion, even if it meant turning the Underground upside down for all of eternity._

" _Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time" By this point he stopped circling the girl and took a step closer, close enough that he could smell the sweet aroma of her perfume. His eyes locked onto hers and he spoke his next words slowly, putting emphasis on each syllable."I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?"_

 _Even just thinking about it all made him exhausted. He knew it showed, and part of him was relieved for this. He didn't want to hide it. Not this time. He wanted her to see what this had all done to him. He wanted her to see him not as Jareth, The goblin king and ruler of the Underground, but instead as Jareth , the man that loved her and would do anything for her if only she would listen to him and submit to his will. And as the silence that followed dragged on he thought that she could see this, that his words and actions had finally broken through her stubborn mortal head. But it became all too apparent that this was not the case._

" _Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle; beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen. My will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great-" As she spoke a feeling of dread filled his breaking heart. So this was how it would end. Not only did she reject his love- No. Not reject. To reject him would mean that she would have actually had to acknowledge his feelings and actions as being solely for her. But no. She was too stubborn, too stupid for even that. And to add insult to injury, here she was, reciting the words that had the power to completely break him and what little was left of the power he had over her forever._

 _Before she could finish the incantation he stopped his retreat and held out a hand to her, his beseeching gaze searching her icy olive eyes as a crystal formed in his hand "Stop! Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams" However, even this was not enough to stop the mortal girls advance, each word flowing from her lips and straight through his heart like a thousand tiny blades. "My kingdom as great..my kingdom as great... damn, I can never remember that line"_

 _This was his last chance, he knew it. Extending the crystal to her once more he had to resist the urge to take her by the hand and pull her into his arms, whispering the words in her ear that he so desperately wanted her to hear. "I ask for so little. Just fear me. Love me. Do as I ask, and I shall be your slave" But it seemed the girl wasn't even listening to him. Her mouth moved over the words as she tried to recall those dreaded words. He may have felt hope yet if it weren't for the way she looked up at him. There was a defiant light in her eyes and a smirk on her lips as she hammered the final nail in the coffin and twisted the last shard into his frail heart. "'You have no power over me!"_

 _As soon as she spoke the words the clock tolled. With a heavy heart and a pained look on his face he let the crystal fly into the air and into the girls delicate hand. As it touched her fingers and the ground crumbled beneath his feet his last thoughts were not of anger, nor of hatred or revenge, but of a girl with dark lush hair that smelled faintly of apples, their hands intertwined as they swayed and spun to a soft, long forgotten melody._

Jareth woke with a groan, his hand brushing strands of his long silvery hair out of his face as he blinked his eyes open. Much to his surprise it was still nighttime in the Underground. Moonlight from the southeastern most moon shone in through the window, illuminating the faint sheen of sweat that glistened on his bare chest. Although dawn was a good few hours off yet Jareth knew that there was no point in even trying to go back to sleep. He never could. Not after dreaming of – He refused to even think of the name, his lip curling in disgust. He hated thinking of her and he really, really hated the fact that even five years on he was still plagued by her memory. In these five years he had been on his best behavior. Not once had he visited the girl since that fateful night. He hadn't even checked in on her with his crystals, although he had been tempted many, many times. Yet despite his good behavior and the distance he purposely put between them more often than not his dreams would be plagued by her. Her face. Her voice. Even her scent. All imprinted in his memory just to torment him for the rest of eternity.

"It's only forever. Not long at all.." He mused dryly to himself as he stood up and walked across the cold stone floor to the wide open window, sitting down on its smooth sandstone surface. His leg dangled freely in the moonlight darkness and he inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh night air. Below him sprawled out his kingdom in all its glory. He could make out figures moving down below in his goblin city and hear gay laughter and joyous merrymaking below. Hmm. This surprised him. It wasn't exactly atypical for his goblins to throw parties and drink to inebriation much to his disdain, but for them to still be at it meant that it was, in fact, far earlier than he expected. A quick glance towards the large 13 hour clock that hung on the walls of his chambers confirmed this. It was only the 11th hour. "Great.." he pressed his forehead into his palm. It was going to be a long night. A very long night.

A few hours later as the merrymaking came to the end and the village had gone quiet, Jareth was still atop his high perch, looking across the land. He was so completely lost in his train of thought that at first he didn't register the sound of a baby crying, but as soon as he did he bolted upright to his feet and such was his anger that he reached for the nearest item he could find- which happened to be just another wooden trinket of no importance whatsoever. Something he would be very thankful for later on once he had calmed down enough to think clearly – And launched it against the wall with such a force that it shattered with an ear splitting, cringe inducing shriek that was loud enough that it aroused the suspicion of his two most loyal 'guards', a pair of mischievous yet fiercely protective goblins called Hogski and Gremmlok.

What happened next would have filled Jareth with much amusement had it had been any other time. However, in his current mood he just felt more embarrassed than anything else and had to resist the urge to groan and hide his face in his hands at his subjects complete and utter incompetence. "My lord!" The first goblin, Hogski, charged into the room with his spear waving wildly in front of him, ready to skewer the 'intruder'. Seeing the silver haired king stood alone in the center of the room with such a look of anger on his face made the stout goblin freeze on the spot, his mouth going dry as his entire body began to shake with anxiety. He was about to politely beg for his lords forgiveness when the second goblin, a small being completely covered from head to toe in a spiked amour with the exception of a single arm which bore a spear that looked strangely like an oblong toothpick with a tiny little ball of spikes on the end. "We have you now! Prepare to suff-Ahh! Retreat!" He tried to stop when he saw his companion stood completely immobile in the middle of the kings quarters but it was too late. The tip dug into Hogski's backside, becoming lodged firmly into his flesh. With a yelp of pain Hogski turned to face his small partner with a look of anger and pain when his spear made contact with Gremmlok's helmet, causing him to yelp out and grip his head in pain as he was surrounded by a loud ringing noise.

'Ouch ouch ouch!" The wounded goblin hopped around from one foot to the other in an almost comical way whilst his larger companion dropped his weapon and picked up the struggling creature. "I am so sorr-" He was about to say when the little goblin lifted part of his helmet up to reveal a withered face like old dry leather covered in whiskers and rows of sharp teeth set below two beady black eyes. "You hit me!" The withered little creature shrieked in a high pitched voice before biting down on Hogski's arm. Hogski started to flail about and slap at the growling miniature devil clamped onto his arm, all the while Jareth stood watching them with a slack jaw, not fully understanding nor believing quite what was happening.

"Enough!" His powerful voice echoed around the room as he took a step forward and lifted up the heavy goblin by the scruff of his neck with one arm whilst pulling Gremmlok off his arm with the other. Enough was enough and quite frankly, he didn't have the patience to be dealing with this sort of farce right now. "I swear, if I have to deal with you two acting in such a ridiculous manner again I'll have you dipped head first into the bog of eternal stench, stitched together and dangled atop a tree for the fairies to feast upon for the rest of eternity. I won't have such nonsense in my presence. Do you understand?"

Both goblins nodded, neither uttering a word as Jareth threw them to the ground with a disgusted sigh, wiping his hands on his pants. He loathed any form of physical contact with these creatures and to handle them all too unpleasant for the refined king. Goblins were dirty, filthy creatures at the best of times, happily living in filth and squalor. How they had conquered the Underground and slaughtered his people all those centuries ago was beyond him.

"Good..Now, Pray tell. What is that wretched noise coming from out there? What is the meaning of it?" Jareth was all too familiar with the noise and the very sound of it made his blood run cold. Even after five years the noise set his teeth on edge and he felt an almost overwhelming anxiety as he looked towards the clock as if on impulse. As soon as he did it he scowled, internally scolding himself for his foolishness. Before he had time to dwell too much on his actions however, Gremmlok spoke up. His small gruff voice shook slightly as he looked up at his lord. "I-I believe that's a baby crying, my liege"

"Yes, I know it's a baby, you bumbling dolt. What I want to know is why I can hear it crying when you know quite clearly my feelings on the matter?" His eyes narrowed and he gave the creature a death glare. The goblin trembled like a leaf and one tiny hand came up to pull down the visor of his helmet. Even with his face obscured the grotesque little creature could still feel his kings eyes on him and despite his best attempts at staying quiet he couldn't help but let out a terrified little squeak. Hogski couldn't help but come to the aid of his frightened little companion. "No babies have been stolen from the human world, m-my lord. Not since- Well.." His voice trailed off as Jareth's icy gaze fell over him. That was one can of worms neither of them wanted to open at the moment." The people-They say it's a miracle my lord. The Grapphook girl has given birth. It-It's a baby boy, my lord. Not more than a few hours old. We we're going to tell you, but thought it would be best to wait till morning" 'Because you'd have our heads if we woke you with such grave tidings' Hogski thought to himself with a sigh. Even now the king may very well have their heads in light of this grave news.

Jareth was stunned, his eyes going wide for a moment as he tried to digest what he had just heard. Indeed, this was grave news. The goblins had been infertile for over seven hundred years. That was why they had started to kidnap human children to begin with. The females became broody after they reached a certain age and it had been far easier to let them play house with the children and make them in their own image rather than deal with hoards of angry, hormonal, childless goblins begging him to fix their problem with his magic. It wasn't that he couldn't fix their problem. Oh, he could with simply a wave of his hand. It was just that he didn't want to. In truth, he hated the goblins and the thought of them multiplying any further made his skin crawl. Not to mention the prophecy. Oh yes, _that_ pretty little prophecy. If that boy was allowed to grow up then Jareth could be in trouble. Everything would crumble apart around him as it had hundreds of times in his nightmares. The goblins would revolt for sure. He would be cast out of his kingdom, if they didn't kill him first that is.. He would have to kill the child before news travelled across the Underground. Before the child became of age. Before-

Oh. Oh ho ho. A slight smile crept to his face and all the panic that had started to build up within him dissipated like a snowflake in a fast flowing river as an idea came to mind. The most perfect idea. No, he would not have to kill the child. Not as long as he could procure himself an heir before the goblin child reached the age of five. And luckily for him, he knew just the woman to bear him such an heir.

"A child you say..Well then. Hogski, go to the Grapphook residence. Tell them-Tell them their king sends his regards. Give the girl a bag of 10 silver pieces and this to the child as a token of my good will" Jareth held out his hand as a small crystalline rattle appeared in-between his fingertips. The stout goblin nodded and took it gingerly into his palm, trying not to break it. A task that wasn't easy when one had such large hands. "I understand. Will there be anything else my lord?"

"No. That is all. Go now- Not you, Gremto. I have a special task in mind for you" He added with a bemused grin as he noticed the goblin try and exit the room behind the fat one. He gave Hogski a light kick towards the door to let it be known he was done with it before bending down and taking a knee in front of his smallest guardsgoblin.

"I want you to listen, and listen well, Gremto. I have a very important task for you" Jareth picked him up by the helmet. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt him, he just wanted the goblins undivided attention. "A-Anything, my liege" he stuttered, and for a second the goblin king felt bad for the pathetic little creature. Making a mental note to have an extra chicken added to his wages this month he continued, trying to be a bit less aggressive now. Gremmlok appreciated his change of tone, though the kings constant mispronunciation of his name.

"Good, now I want you to do exactly as I say, and you will tell no one. I want you to-" Pulling the goblin as close as he could possibly stand to without gagging from his pungent stench he whispered his instructions to the small goblin.

After several hours Gremmlok left his masters chambers and slowly crept through the castle, through the cobbled streets of the goblin city and into the Labyrinth.

Once he was far, far away from the city and any prying eyes that may have been following him he gave a chuckle and with a snap of his fingers disappeared, leaving behind the sanctity of his beloved home and birthplace to the uncertainties of the mortal world. All the while Jareth watched from his wide window. Only he wasn't watching the city, or the little goblin or even the dim glow of fire over the horizon as the night faded away and day began to consume the Underground. He was staring intently into a crystal he gently twirled in between his fingers, watching a dark haired, pale skinned young woman toss and turn in her sleep. Suddenly she rolled over and her face became visible. He could make out every detail from the shape of her lips to the soft curve of her brow to the rosy tint to her pallid cheeks and for the first time in five years he felt his heart skip a beat. There was no denying it. He loved her. And soon-Very, very soon, he would make her his queen. Whether she liked it or not.

"In 9 hours, 23 minutes, You'll be mine' The goblin king smirked at the girls sleeping figure one last time before dropping it down into the inky abyss below and leaning his head back against the wall as sleep finally took him. As the crystal struck the ground a shrill cry came from the distance as the goblin child greeted the morning for the first time and somewhere, in a distant world, a twenty year old girl tossed and turned restlessly as visions of goblins and a long forgotten song played in her head. Her eyelids fluttered and a name rolled off her tongue, barely audible to all but the most trained of ears.

"Jareth.."


End file.
